Sins of the Son
by ThrowawayName
Summary: The story of the rise and fall of Animagus, the son of Beast Boy and Raven. Expansion of my one-shot: The Son's Sin.
1. Prologue

Animagus aka Mark Logan. Born during the second iteration of the Teen Titans led by Wonder Girl II. The son of the legendary heroes, Raven and Changeling, brother to the powerless and missing Rachel Logan. With the power to change into any animal of myth, as well as his mother's empathy, he began his career as a superhero on the fourth iteration of the Teen Titans. He was joined by Mar'i Grayson (Nightstar), Impulse, Speedy II, and Terra II as they fought to protect the city they inherited from the previous generation.

His best friend at the time was Johnathon Stone, the adoptive son of Cyborg and the team's unofficial tech support. The team was personally overseen by his own parents, who could not be prouder of the hero he was turning into.

He settled into the team pretty quickly, proving himself as the second-in-command to Mar'i, and the frequent voice of reason. It seemed that every other day he was moderating the latest argument between Bart and Lian.

"All I'm saying is, is that your Dad can be a real jerk sometimes Lian."

"He was right though, you are too easily distracted. It's a wonder you haven't taken a shot to the kneecap yet."

"What has you two at each other's throats this time?" Mark asked, entering the common room.

"He keeps badmouthing my father!"

"She won't accept that her Dad was being a a real stick in the mud to me!"

He remembered the incident in particular pretty clearly. It was yesterday, and Red Arrow had been visiting the team during a practice session. Bart had been performing on par when he couldn't help but notice Roy's sudden entrance and ran smack into a wall. After checking him over to make sure he was alright, Roy had taken it upon himself to lecture Bart about it, and though he could sense his parents' irritation with him, he could also feel their agreement with the overall message.

Sighing, he began to play peacemaker. "Ok, look. Lian, you have to admit that though your father's heart was in the right place, he was being condescending to Bart in his explanation. Let's just say there's a pretty good reason he doesn't supervise us, and he knows that. Bart, while I sympathize with your feelings being hurt, you do need to learn to focus better, and you shouldn't take your frustrations out on Lian for it, ok?"

Neither of them could really disagree with him. Apologies were given, and they promised to give each other a bit of space before going back to their usual routine together. Mark wasn't sure why he was so talented with his words, but he found his team relying on him a lot when it came to solving internal conflict. His father had described him as being the "Kirk" of the team. Somebody who could balance the logical sides of the team with the emotional.

Speaking of which, there was the team members themselves. He could describe Lian and Bart as friends, but not particularly close ones. He enjoyed their company, but he didn't really open up to them too much. Then there was Mar'i.

His relationship with Mar'i Grayson was far more complicated. On one hand, they were childhood friends. He was slightly older than her by a year, and he held respect for her as a good hero. They even went on a date once. A horribly awkward date that they agreed to just leave it at that. However he could not deny that their relationship was definitely strained. He knew exactly what it was too, he simply wasn't confident in her ability to lead. She was simply too much of a risk taker and content to let everybody do their own thing without direction. Many arguments between them had been left with the implication that he should take over as the leader, and not her. It was a shame, but there was no end to their dispute in sight, and honestly one of the main reasons he was contemplating leaving the team. He recalled the discussion he had with his mother about it.

"I'm thinking of leaving the team." he simply told her a week ago.

He could sense she wasn't surprised.

"And why is that?" she had asked in response.

"It's Mar'i. Every time I think she's improving, she pulls something that makes me doubt her again, we have an argument that leaves us both frustrated at each other, and divides the team into sides. I'm not sure I can deal with the stress of having to frequently fight somebody who I should be close friends with."

It was clear to Raven that her son was torn in two. Either remain here out of loyalty to his friends and the team, or leave for his mental clarity. Changeling and her had agreed that they should let the kids handle their personal disputes with one another unless they get violent, and clearly it wasn't something that was going to be resolved anytime soon.

"Hmm, I see. It's ironic that you are so talented at helping others, but when it comes to yourself, you find yourself unable to think of compromises."

"I am trying, but nothing feels like it would be right for the team, or my friendship with Mar'i. Either I convince her that I should be the leader, and probably lose her friendship forever, or I stay where I am and watch as she makes the riskiest decisions possible and hope it doesn't get somebody killed this time."

This wasn't the first time they had this conversation, and at the current rate, it wouldn't be the last. He held great respect for his parents. They were capable heroes, and had raised him with a strong sense of right and wrong. They never laid a violent hand on him and his sister, and their advice has been invaluable. But this was a situation where he had trouble accepting that advice.

On the positive side were the other two members of the team that made staying worth the frustration sometimes. First was Johnathon Stone. Easily his best friend, mirroring the friendship his father had had with Johnathon's. Except here, Johnathon was just here to help keep the tower running and to hang out when the Titans were off-duty. Talking with him came easily, and the two frequently found the time to do the usual activities that their fathers had enjoyed together, except with a lot less shouting. They were both more mellowed out people in general.

And then there was Angela Markov. The daughter of Tara Markov, who was somebody Mark had fond memories of growing up. With his empathy, he could sense the guilt from Tara, but also the joy of making the most of her second chance. Like, Mar'i, he had grown up around Angela, and he frequently found himself opening up to her in a way he found awkward to do with Johnathon. She was simply easier to talk about certain topics, and he couldn't help but note the irony in his crush on the daughter of his father's ex.

"So, Mark, I couldn't help but notice the way you were looking at Angela." his father had cheekily commented on once.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me."

"Again, what are you talking about?"

Getting serious for a moment, his father dropped the usual smile. "Listen, I know Angela is a great girl, and I was in your position once with both your Mom, and Angela's mom. Don't wait, take the risk, and ask her out. It's the only way to know for sure."

He looked back to where Angela was. She was trying out meditation with his mother, and looked at peace. Perhaps his dad was right, and he should just take the risk.


	2. Chapter 1

It had been a good day for all the Titans. The mission went off without a hitch, Changeling and Raven would be taking the night off for a date, Mar'i, was giving everyone a break from training since everyone but Mark, Angela, and Johnathon were going to be visiting their parents, and Johnathon himself was going in for some alone time to run diagnostics on the security systems. That just left Mark and Angela all alone.

Mark kept thinking back to his father's words as he caught himself stealing frequent glances at Angela. She had her mother's blonde hair, but her skin complexion was darker, no doubt from her father Hot Spot. She was taller than he was, shortness was something that all Logans seemed to share, but if it was something she didn't like he had no idea. He had his mother's gray skin and purple hair, but his father's ears. Bart would often remark that he looked like a Vulcan that never got out, and his rational manner of speaking never hurt that image.

No matter what though, he could never shake his father's advice from his head. Angela was certainly an attractive girl, and he did enjoy spending time with her. Almost as much as he did with Johnathon. A story he recalled from his parent's was how they didn't even realize they were basically dating until Raven realized just how much alone time she was spending with his father. Was that what was going on with him and Angela? Repeating his parents' stupid love mistakes with his dad's ex's daughter? He was always one to learn from the past.

"Hey, Angela?" He asked.

"Yes, Mark?"

He could feel himself growing happier just to be talking to her. Unsure if it was him or just him picking up her happiness through his empathy, he continued on.

"You want to go out on a date?"

That was when he felt a massive burst of happiness. Definitely hers this time.

"I would love to." She smiled.

The two walked off to arrange the details of their date tonight, unaware of Johnathon looking on, smiling to himself.

"About time, they could really make each other happy."

Johnathon on the other hand, moved on to the security room, and began running his diagnostic of the security systems in the tower.

Cameras. Check.

Defensive Turrets. Check

Perimeter Alarm. Check

Reinforced Plating. Check.

Lockdown Routine. Check

One by one, he carefully checked on everything in the tower, making sure everything was in tip top shape for hours. Everybody else had left the tower, leaving him alone for the night, or at least until Mark and Angela got back. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed two registered Titans approaching the tower. He got up to go greet them at the front door, and made his way through the tower.

Opening the door, he gave a friendly smile as he greeted the two black sheep of the titans.

"Osiris. Sobek. Welcome to the tower!"

Meanwhile, with Angela and Mark on their date. Mark had taken Angela out to a nice dinner at a local vegetarian restaurant. The entire Logan family were vegetarians, though only his father went as far as being a vegan. Angela wasn't nearly as pick of an eater, but unlike Johnathon and his father, she would never start arguments over it.

"So, Mark, I overheard my parents talking about having another child. What do you think?"

For his part, Mark's face was practically passive at the news. There was a subtle movement, one that most wouldn't catch. But, to anybody close to him, they could immediately tell the hurt on his face.

"It sounds wonderful, Angela" He remarked with barely a hint of underlying sadness.

Angela immediately recognized it. "Oh, I'm so sorry, that was so insensitive of me!"

"No, it's fine, promise, way in the past." He replied with an unconvincing smile.

Silence overtook them both as they stared into the others' eyes. With a sigh, Mark continued.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't hide my feelings from you of all people. I miss Rachel badly."

Angela responded with a sympathetic look. "I miss her too. I can't imagine losing your sibling like that."

"I hope you never experience it. When I found out, I was about to ready to head to Gotham, punch Uncle Dick in the face, and start looking for her myself. I still want to do that."

"It's not your fault Mark, and while I wish you got to find your sister, I'm glad you're still with us." She smiled warmly at him.

Mark felt her happiness and love wash over him. "I'm glad to be here with you too." He was pretty certain at this point they would be going out more together.

"So what brings are favorite oddball Titans to the tower?" Johnathon asked.

"Oh, we were just in the neighborhood, and we figured we'd drop by. Where's everyone else?"

"They're out either visiting family or making lovey dovey eyes at each other." He mock complained. "It's so lonely here, but lucky me, I got a walking crocodile and an Egyptian god to keep my company now."

"I'm glad you're so thrilled to see us." Osiris remarked. "Actually, I did want to speak with you about something personal."

"Well come on over here and have a seat on the couch. I'm always up for giving people some friendly advice."

"So," Angela began, striking up new conversation, "Did you have any plans if you ever left the Titans?"

Mark rubbed the back of his neck, "Actually, I've been talking to the Chief..."

"What?"

"The Chief. You know, the Doom Patrol's leader?"

"I know who he is, it's just, Mark, I thought your Dad warned you that he's not somebody you want to be involved with?"

"The Chief is a good man." Mark defended, "He's just misunderstood, and I think I'd like to move over to the Doom Patrol. He wants me as their new field leader. His current team doesn't really have one yet, just Robotman, Zatara, Herald, and Bumblebee."

"I don't know, Mark, I don't think your Dad has ever said anything good about that man." She noticed the brief flash of his facade breaking, and saw that he seemed to actually be hurt knowing that she disapproved. "But what do I know about him? You've always had a very good sense of judgment, so I'm sure you can handle it."

That brought the smile back to his face.

"And that's it." Osiris ended.

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"So, what you're saying is that you're too stressed out with this superhero stuff?"

"Correct."

"And you want to quit, but you don't want to disappoint everybody, and while depowering yourself would put you back into your old, disabled body, just being in that form seems to just cause you distress now?"

Osiris gave a sad sigh. "Yes."

"Man, that is a tough situation."

"No kidding."

That was when Sobek stepped forward. "If I may, maybe you should consider if you think your own well being is more important than your families approval, and vice versa?"

"I want to say that I care more about making my family happy, but I'm not sure anymore. Johnathon, I came to you because I thought as somebody who has never been out in the field, do you think you could ever see yourself giving up on it?"

Johnathon thought to himself for a moment. "My gut response is to say never."

Osiris nodded in concentration.

"But, after seeing so many friends and family come home just barely alive, and seeing just what this job has done to their well being, I'd have to say that, yeah, I think I would eventually give it up to live in peace, even if my dad disapproved."

"Thank you, Johnathon," Osiris smiled, "I think I'm closer to coming to a decision now."

"Maybe you should try a trial day, Osiris, see if readjusting would be too much for you?" Sobek suggested.

"That's a good idea," Johnathon agreed, "You guys can stay at the tower too, so your family, doesn't find out."

"Ok, I can't see any fault in doing this." He agreed. "BLACK ADAM!" He shouted.

Gone was Osiris, and in his place was Amon Tomaz. He turned to Sobek to talk to his best friend, and that was when the large, reptilian lunged at him and Johnathon.

She practically lunged at him on the park. Sinking her lips onto Mark's and enjoying the feeling of being held so closely by him. Mark felt like he was on a dose of ecstasy. He could feel all her warm and happy emotions as she pressed her warm body against him. He could feel her curves through their clothing, and when he realized just how hard it was getting to breathe, he decided to end it.

"Let's stop for now." He whispered into her ear.

"Fine, but I won't let you off so easy next time."

"Looking forward to it."

Feeling the rush of his first make out session with his new girlfriend, Mark led Angela home to the tower, and transformed into a Hippogriff to fly her back to the tower.

They arrived home at 11 PM, just in time to see his parents return from their own date.

"Hey you kids, have fun?" His Dad just had to ask.

The slight blush on his face did not go unnoticed by neither his Mom nor his Dad.

"Am I going to be a Grandmother soon, Mark?"

The bluntness of the question from his own Mother took him off guard.

"NO! Why would you assu–" He stopped as the rush of a stench hit his sense of smell. "Dad, do you smell that?"

"I do, everyone, follow me, and keep quiet."

A tense atmosphere had fallen over the group as they made their way through the tower. Following Mark and Garfield's keen sense of smell, they arrived in the common room. There, they found the horrific sight of Johnathon and Amon's mutilated corpses.

"Oh no."

Amon had his stomach ripped out, entrails laid out through the room, and a severed leg that looked like it had been chewed on. Johnathon's body was in even worse condition. His face had been bitten off, long claw marks had ripped their way all over his body, bones has punctured through his skin, and his murderer had apparently seen fit to shake him all over the place judging by how blood had splashed all over the room.

It was a sight that would never leave any of their memories.


End file.
